public_transit_rblxfandomcom-20200214-history
Washington Metropolitan Area Transit Authority
The Washington Metropolitan Area Transit Authority is a transit group owned by ItsWAWGaming, It was created May 4th, 2018 and currently Sits at 337 Members and counting. The transit system is located in Washington, DC and Operates 5 Lines so far, Silver Line Construction Planned for 2020. It is the very first WMATA Functioning Transit System on ROBLOX, All created by ItsWAWGaming Himself. The system Operates through 6 AM EST - 11 PM EST. History The WMATA Created by ItsWAWGaming was first planned to be created in April 2018, There is a preview on the Founder's YT Channel, That shows the preview to what was coming. The first Line, Yellow opened officially on 5/5/2018 Along with the Group's Creation, It had previously been a non-group game that was in testing. They Originally Operated off of Rohr Proto-Type Cars during it's early days, All are scrapped now, However Unit #900 Was Preserved at a Old Manufacturing Plant. The First railcar contract was with captinstabin7197 & AlexDelta3 who Built the shell for the first Railcars for the system, The Rohr 1000 Series Railcars, There are currently 16 In service throughout the System and counting, 200+ More are on WMATA Property in Rail-Yard and Workshops, The original amount ordered and owned now is 300 Rohrs. The Second Line created was the Blue Line, Construction Started 5/16/2018 and it was finished some-time around late May or Early June 2018. It was closed down for a long time when WMATA Updated it's train lengths and drive systems, It is now open as of today. The Third line that opened was Red, It runs from Glenmont to Shady Grove, MD. The Red Line opened officially sometime around Late June 2018, Building the Line took ItsWAWGaming 1 Evening & some of the next morning, Then details and revisions were added. The Next Line was Green which was created on 6/16/2018 and Opened A few days later after ItsWAWGaming finished it, It has undergone many revisions and changes since then. Then the Breda 2000 Series Railcars were ordered soon afterwards and the Order Consisted of 76 Cars from Breda. The first one entered service on the Red Line as a 4-Car train on the Glenmont Side of the Line, They were the 2nd Most Reliable behind the Rohrs sitting just under a few miles traveled between delays or break-downs. After this, More Railcars came until 5000 Series which is what we have today. The next big Line added, Quite recently at the time of writing (3/3/2019) Was the Vienna Fairfax Side of the Orange line which was put onto the same game blue was on merging just before Rosslyn Station. The Orange line Opened on 2/24/2019 @ 2:30 PM EST. Due to construction on Green & Blue trains on Blue & Orange run to and from Farragut West, Green Line trains run to and from Fort Totten due to construction North of Fort Totten. This article is not yet completed, More information will be added over-time. These trains are identical to the real life ones, if you want to learn more, Go to ☀https://www.schuminweb.com/odds-and-ends/metro-cars/ OR https://orenstransitpage.com/transit-photography/united-states/washington-dc/wmata/ Fleet Information Railcar Info Railcar Series Manufacturer | Number Active | Number Owned | Number Ordered | Status 1000 Series Rohr | 18 | 300 | 300 | 18 Active, 4 For Money Train 2000 Series Breda | 14 | 76 | 76 | 10 In-Service 3000 Series Breda | 16 | 290 | 290 | 16 In-Service 4000 Series Breda | 22 | 28 | 100 | 22 In Service, 70 In-Production 5000 Series CAF/AII | 22 | 22 | 192 | 22 In Service, 172 In-Production 6000 Series Alstom | 0 | 6 | 184 | On-Order/Being Manufactured Bus Info Fairfax Connector is coming in the Summer of 2019, A Bus information list will be posted as soon as they come out, The Planned Type will most likely be Orion-Vs. Identifying Railcars Rohr 1000 Series They have a aluminum frame going all the way up to the top of the front Bulkhead of the train and they have AC Propulsions as of their Refurbishment and Flip-Dot Destination Signs and 1 Exterior Loud-Speaker on each side next to the end door on the front of each car, They also have Orange and yellow seats and brown seats as well a feature Unique to the Rohrs is single-seats near center & end doors. The Speakers are located on the windscreens on the lights at floor level. Breda 2000 Series The Breda 2000 Series have Square Bulkhead Window frames that are black and unlike the Rohrs, Do not extend to the top of the bulkhead. The Breda 2000 Series use Cam-Controlled DC Motors as of 3/3/2019 and have Orange and Yellow Seats with Brown Rubber Handrails, As well some brown seats near cab door and center doors. They use single fixtures, Unlike the Breda 4000 Series which have double fixtures near end doors & single near center. Breda 3000 Series The Breda 3000 Series is identical to the 2000 Series in terms of the Exterior Appearance, The Interior is basically the same except the Propulsion Systems, The 3000 Series Use Chopper-Controlled Westinghouse 1462 DC Motors which creates a "Buzzing Sound" when Departing and Arriving, Very similar to that of the 4000 Series. The interior consists of the exact same color scheme and looks as the 2000 Series Breda. All Breda Cars were constructed by Breda Construzioni Ferroviare in Italy. Breda 4000 Series The Breda 4000 Series consisted of a few cosmetic changes than the 2000/3000 Series, Such as the bulkhead windows having rounded corners and they used the same Motors as the 3000 Series. They Have Double Fixtures at the end Doors and Single Fixtures on center doors, Speakers just like all other Bredas, Are located at Floor Level. The Breda 4000 Series had handicap stickers left of the end doors near the front of each car and had Orange and Yellow Seats with Brown Rubber Hand-Rails, Same as the 2000/3000 Series. The Breda 4000 Series were Delivered in 1991 By Breda Construzioni Ferroviare, They were the least reliable railcar on the system traveling an average of 27k Miles between delays or break downs, They were known to have HVAC, Door Problems & Propulsion problems, Due to WMATA Rushing them into service, Barely testing them at all what-so-ever. The real life 4000 Series are retired as of July 1st, 2017. Pair 4000 - 4001 Were Preserved as "Historic Cars" CAF/AII 5000 Series The CAF/AII 5000 Series were the first to feature interior next-stop LEDs and also LED Destination signs on the exterior, They had a shiny like reflective paint on the exterior on the sides of the trains and Thick Black Borders on the bulkhead windows, They run off of Four Bombardier Mitrac DR1000 AC Traction Drives with IGBT Inverters. They are the 2nd Least Reliable Piece of rolling stock just above the Breda 4000 Series. They were the first to feature the Potomac Blue, Colonial Burgundy & Chesapeake sand Seat Color Scheme along with Pink Carpets. THIS ARTICLE IS NOT YET FINISHED! Recordings of Trains These are videos taken by the owner and various members/riders of the system. Here we have a 1987 Breda 3000 Series Ride on the Yellow Line This video was taken by ItsWAWGaming on the Yellow Line on February 20th, 2019. This train was travelling somewhere between Georgia Avenue Petworth and Columbia Heights. Here is a Original Rohr 1000 Series train departing Glenmont on the red line. This video was taken by Rohr1000_Breda3000 on October 7th, 2018. This is a preview to the upcoming Alstom 6000 Series Railcars There are some testing cars at Brentwood Railyard being tested for functionality. This video was taken by ItsWAWGaming on February 26th, 2019.